


Criminal (Jax Teller)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Criminal"By Britney Spears[Verse 1:]He is a hustler, he's no good at allHe is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bumHe lies, he bluffs, he's unreliableHe is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gunI know you told me I should stay awayI know you said he's just a dog a strayHe is a bad boy with a tainted heartAnd even I know this ain't smart[Chorus:]But mama I'm in love with a criminalAnd this type of love isn't rational, it's physicalMama, please don't cry, I will be alrightAll reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy[Verse 2:]He is a villain by the devil's lawHe is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, funThat man's a snitch and unpredictableHe's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, noneOh-oooooI know-ooooo, should've let go, but no'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heartAnd even I know this ain't smart[Chorus:]But mama I'm in love with a criminalAnd this type of love isn't rational, it's physicalMama, please don't cry, I will be alrightAll reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy[Bridge:]And he's got my nameTattooed on his armHis lucky charmSo I guess it's OKHe's with meAnd I hear people talk (people talk)Try to make remarksKeep us apartBut I don't even hearI don't care[Chorus:]'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminalAnd this type of love isn't rational, it's physicalMama, please don't cry, I will be alrightAll reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)Mama, I'm in love with a criminal(Should've let go)And this type of love isn't rational,(But no)It's physical(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright(Should've let go)All reason aside(But no)I just can't deny, love the guy





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> "Criminal"  
> By Britney Spears
> 
> [Verse 1:]He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
> He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
> He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
> He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
> I know you told me I should stay away  
> I know you said he's just a dog a stray  
> He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
> And even I know this ain't smart  
> [Chorus:]But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
> And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
> Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
> All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy  
> [Verse 2:]He is a villain by the devil's law  
> He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
> That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
> He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
> Oh-ooooo  
> I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no  
> 'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
> And even I know this ain't smart  
> [Chorus:]But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
> And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
> Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
> All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy  
> [Bridge:]And he's got my name  
> Tattooed on his arm  
> His lucky charm  
> So I guess it's OK  
> He's with me  
> And I hear people talk (people talk  
> )Try to make remarks  
> Keep us apart  
> But I don't even hear  
> I don't care  
> [Chorus:]'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
> And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
> Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
> All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy  
> (Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)  
> Mama, I'm in love with a criminal(Should've let go)  
> And this type of love isn't rational,(But no)  
> It's physical(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)  
> Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright(Should've let go)  
> All reason aside(But no)  
> I just can't deny, love the guy

 

Josie watched as the clubhouse slowly filled with people. It was Friday night, and after a long week, the boys of SAMCRO were ready to release a little tension. She saw the usual suspects slowly filtering into the room: men in kuttes, either Sons or other charters here to visit, scantily clad women here for one reason: to secure themselves an old man, and the hangers-on: the ones that didn't really belong or have any allegiance, but just wanted a chance at the women who would be cast aside by the end of the evening.

Josie shook her head as she stocked the glasses under the bar and prepared for a busy night. She'd been hired by Clay, the president of the charter, about six months ago. The money was good, so good in fact that she was able to quit the two other part-time jobs she had and work at the clubhouse full time. She looked around at the growing crowd, knowing that she wouldn't get really busy for at least an hour more. She had already filled huge coolers scattered around the room with beer, that being the drink of choice until the men got a little farther into their cups, then the hard stuff would be required.

She muttered under her breath as she saw the bane of her existence walk in the door. Jax Teller. As she watched, he stopped in the middle of the room and smirked as two croweaters walked up and draped themselves around him. He was the crown prince of SAMCRO and he and everyone else knew it. As always, after a moment or two, he made eye contact with Josie and gave her an almost imperceptible wink before moving to the pool table where his best friend, Opie Winston, was racking the balls for a game.

It was the same every week since she'd been working here. He'd walk in, make eye contact, wink, then stroll away for the rest of the night. He drove her crazy in every way possible. Josie knew that she had it bad for him, but nothing would come of it for several reasons, the least of which being that he was a player. He just didn't have it in him to be faithful, and Josie would accept nothing less from a man she was with.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the two men approaching the bar with smiles on their faces. She was embarrassed to find that she had been staring a hole through Jax and Chibs seemed to notice, although he said nothing to her as he and Tig took a seat.

"Ye got any Jameson back there, luv?"

Josie nodded as she grinned at her two favorites. All the men were friendly and respectful to her, but these two had wormed their way into her heart. "I just got a case in today. Let me go grab a bottle from the storeroom."

The Scot nodded and smiled as she made her way out from behind the bar and walked over to the small storeroom on the other side of the room. She had just found the bottle and was reaching up for it when she heard the door shut and the sound of the lock engaging. Josie grinned, expecting to find Tig messing with her but when she turned around, she saw Jax leaning against the door with that ever-present smirk on his face.

"Can I help you with something?"

Josie realized that probably wasn't the best choice of words when Jax's smile got bigger and he licked his lips before nodding. "Darlin, you can definitely help me with something."

Josie's breath stuttered in her chest but she hid it well, rolling her eyes at him. "Real classy, Teller. I don't have time to play games. Chibs wants his whiskey."

She started toward the door, assuming he would move when she got close, and he did, but not the way that she expected him to. He took the few steps that would bring him into her personal space slowly, crowding her back until her back bumped against the wall. He took the bottle from her now shaking hands and placed it on the shelf beside her before leaning in close, their noses almost touching. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her face when he spoke next.

"Chibs can wait,  _luv_." He looked into her eyes and she could feel the heat of his stare. "Why don't you flirt with me the way you do him or any of the other guys?"

Josie shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to show that his closeness was affecting her. "A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, but you, my friend, have enough women falling over you. You don't need me to do it too."

He gave her his patented bad boy smirk and reached up to twirl a lock of her chestnut hair around his finger. "Yeah, but what if I'm interested in you? I mean, I know you haven't been with any of the others, because I would have heard about it by now, but darlin, I've wanted you since the first second I saw you. What do I have to do?"

Josie shook her head, making Jax frown slightly as she tried to move away. "You can't do what's required, Jax. Just let it go."

He blew out a breath in frustration before placing a hand just below her neck on her chest to hold her in place, making her close her eyes against the sudden spark from his touch. "I think you want me too, Josie. I've seen the looks you give me, darlin. You aren't unaffected, so what do I have to do?"

Josie opened her eyes, her breath catching again at the look of pure want in his eyes. "First off, you can back up. You're in my personal space."

Jax had the nerve to grin as he shook his head. "Nah, not happening sweetheart. What else?"

She started to answer when his hand that wasn't occupied with her chest landed on her hip, squeezing slightly. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Be faithful."

Jax's eyes shot to hers with a look of confusion. "What? I can be faithful, Josie."

She grinned and shook her head. "Jax, I've never seen you with the same woman twice. I mean, I get it though. You're single, able to do what you want to a certain extent... certainly more than most men. Why not sample every woman in Charming?" She shook her head as she laid one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, almost moaning when Jax leaned his head into her touch. "I'm not on the menu, babe. Go find you a couple of croweaters who don't mind sharing."

Jax shook his head, looking a little angry now. "I don't want a fucking croweater. I want you. If I can prove to you that I can be faithful... you'll be mine?"

Josie looked at him for a long moment before finally nodding. "If you can curb your urge to rub up on another random woman for say, a month, then we'll talk."

Jax smirked as stepped closer, taking away any space between them. "That sounds like a plan, but what if I get horny? Do I get to rub up on you?"

Josie chuckled nervously as his lips found the side of her neck. "Hey now, no sex, remember? You can take care of yourself for a month, I'm sure."

Before he could answer, someone started pounding on the door. Jax groaned under his breath and unlocked the door, swinging it open to find Chibs on the other side. The older man gave Jax a knowing smirk before leaning around him to look at Josie. With a wink, he nodded toward the clubhouse. 

"Yer gettin kind of busy out here, darlin. Ye might want to come on out of there." He looked at Jax and winked again. "I'm sure she'll be able to take a break later."

Josie grabbed the bottle of Jameson that she had come in for, to begin with, and started to walk past Jax, but he grabbed her arm. "We're not done with this darlin."

Josie winked at him and walked out the door, causing Jax to groan under his breath. "It's gonna be a long fucking month."


	2. Part Two

 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Josie whipped her head around at Jax's words. She had just walked in for her shift at the bar and wasn't expecting to hear her would be boyfriend yelling at someone. When her eyes met his, she was shocked to find that she was the one he was yelling at. He grabbed her arm before she could respond, looking down at her clothes. "The fuck are you wearing?"

Josie looked down at herself in bewilderment, not seeing anything wrong in what she was wearing. It had been hot, so she had thrown on a tank top and cut off denim shorts with an old pair of cowboy boots. Her hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun, and to Josie's way of thinking, she wasn't looking all that attractive.

"I'm wearing clothes, Jax. I don't know if you noticed, but it's hot outside. They aren't even nice clothes."

Jax just shook his head and looked at her with fire in his eyes, a fact that turned Josie on to no end. "I can't... how am I supposed to... that's it, I'm out."

She watched as he stormed out of the clubhouse and not a minute later, she heard his bike roar to life. She shook her head and looked around, seeing Chibs and Tig leaning against the bar. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Chibs just shook his head as Tig lifted a brow and said nothing. "Darlin, ye can't parade around in next to nothin and expect Jackie boy to be ok with it."

Tig snorted and shook his head. "Especially with the rules you put in place." He nodded toward the door and held a hand out. "Come on, me and you are gonna take a ride and talk."

Josie bit her lip and looked at the floor. "Will he be back tonight?"

Chibs nodded reassuringly as Tig gently took her arm and started leading her out of the clubhouse. "Aye, lass, probably after he thinks you've left for the night. Go on with Tig, luv. The prospect will cover until yer back."

Josie followed Tig out to the lot and got on his bike behind him, putting on the helmet he handed her before they rode off. They drove to a small park not far from Teller-Morrow and got off the bike to sit at a shaded picnic table. Tig lit a cigarette before pointing it at her. "You wanna tell me why you got Jax walking around with a painful set of blue balls?"

Josie rolled her eyes. "What, he doesn't have a hand? I mean, I've been taking care of things myself too, ya know."

Tig snapped his eyes shut and groaned as he shook his head. "I got to get that image out of my head. Jax would gut me for just thinking about it." It took a minute, but he finally shuddered and opened his eyes. "Now is not the time to be a smartass, Jo! I get the whole "other woman" thing, but why the fuck aren't you sleeping with him?"

Josie shrugged. "We made a deal."

Tig shook his head. "Well, you're deal is making a mess out of his head. Look, he's proven that he only has eyes for you, but if this goes much farther, it could get dangerous." He pointed at his head. "A man has a woman on the brain, he's not thinking clearly, and in our business, that's bad."

Josie bit her lip as she thought about what he said. She hadn't thought about it that way, but he made sense, and the last thing she wanted was for Jax to get hurt because of some stupid deal between the two of them. "What do you suggest I do? He won't even kiss me, for god's sake."

Tig sat and thought about it for a few minutes before nodding to himself. "You should surprise him, get him alone. If you've got him confined, he's not gonna fight it for long, believe me."

Josie smirked as an idea started to form. She just needed to bide her time to make it happen. Hopefully, before the night was over, they'd both have some relief.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was simple: when Tig saw Jax walk through the clubhouse doors, he was supposed to keep him occupied while Josie slipped back to Jax's dorm and got ready. She was in the storeroom writing up an order when Chibs stuck his head in the door. 

"He's here, luv, and looking no happier than when he left. Tig is out there getting ready to suggest that he head to bed early, sleep it off. You best get moving." He paused to wink at her as shut the door behind herself. "Good luck, lass."

With a giggle, Josie raced off to what Chibs had told her earlier was Jax's room. She quietly shut the door behind herself then stepped into the bathroom to lose her shorts, shirt, and boots. She took her hair down and let swing around her shoulders as she heard the door open and shut. She took a steadying breath and stepped into the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame and waiting for Jax to notice her. 

She knew the second he realized that he wasn't alone. He stopped in the middle of the room and she heard him groan, which made her snicker. She watched as he scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. "Jesus Christ, Josephine! Are you trying to fucking kill me tonight?"

He turned to look at her fully then and the look on his face made her heart stop for a moment. The lust in his eyes was so strong that she almost moaned. She was instantly glad that she had worn a matching underwear set today. Instead of moaning, she bit her lip and shook her head.

"That wasn't my intention, Jackson. I mean, I can leave if you'd like."

Jax shook his head quickly, taking a step back as she took a step forward. She smirked when he looked panicked. "I don't want you to leave, darlin, but could you put some clothes on?"

Her smirk got bigger as he continued to retreat as she advanced. In a few steps, she had him backed against the door. She almost giggled when she heard an honest to god whimper leave his lips as she ran a hand over his hard chest. "That would be the opposite of what I had planned, baby." 

As her hand moved to his belt and slowly started loosening it, Jax began to shake his head. "Josie, please... we still have two weeks and I've had a permanent hard on since we started this fucking deal." He closed his eyes as her hand slid down inside his boxers and her fingers wrapped around his rock hard dick. "Oh darlin, that feels so fucking good!"

While Jax still had his eyes closed, Josie dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled his jeans and boxers out of the way and down his legs before licking the very tip of his cock. As she took him into her mouth, she heard his head hit the door as his hands clutched at her hair. Jax moaned loudly before looking down at the vision in front of him. A horrible thought occurred to him and he tugged on her hair to make her look up at him.

"Please tell me this isn't just a blow and go." 

Josie snickered and shook her head no, making him sigh in obvious relief. He let her continue for a minute more before he shook his head on a growl and pulled her to her feet. He picked her up and walked the few steps to the bed before he threw her down, pulling her to him by the ankles. Keeping eye contact, he reached up and dragged her panties down her legs as she struggled to get out of her bra. Once she was completely naked, he kicked off his shoes and socks before quickly losing the rest of his clothes. He gave her a wicked grin before crawling up the bed between her legs, spreading them wide to settle his hips between them. He shook his head as he stared down at her in wonder. 

"Baby, as much as I want to taste you, I need to be inside you right fucking now."

He flipped her over on her hands and knees, barely giving her time to prepare while her wrapped up before he was thrusting into her hard. Josie cried out, clutching the sheets in one hand and praying that he wouldn't stop. Jax wasn't the only one who had suffered over the last couple of weeks. She knew it wouldn't take either one of them long as wound up as they were.

Jax set a furious pace and before either was really ready, they were both coming within a minute of each other, and both screaming each other's names. Neither cared if they could be heard out in the clubhouse as they lay in each other's arms and tried to control their breathing.

Josie was almost asleep when Jax chuckled and nudged her shoulder with his nose. "You about ready for round two?"


End file.
